Knowing the truth
by Priscilla529
Summary: When Erza's parents died, she tried to find who killed them and she also found some things she never knew..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

"Mom.. can I go play with my friends?" 6 year old Erza asked.

"Okay, but don't forget to bring a water bottle. I love you." Her mom replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Erza ran out of the house and within 5 minutes, she arrived at Jocelyn's house, where all her friends, Sally, Natsu, Gray, and Mira Jane are. They had a really wonderful time together, though Natsu and Gray kept on fighting, and Erza was forced to separate them all the time. Erza has always been the most boyish girl between her friends, and even Natsu and Gray, who are boys, are afraid of her.

That night, she went home by herself and found her dad sitting in the living room. Her dad is a wizard, and he was always busy , so it made Erza really happy to see him. She hugged him, and he hugged back , but soon she noticed that he was acting strangely and was frowning.

" What's wrong, dad?" Erza asked.

" Nothing, sweetie. Uh, can you sleep over at your friend's house starting tomorrow? I'm sure you'd be happy and, uh, safe." Her dad said.

Erza's POV

The next morning, I packed up the things I'd need and went to Mira Jane's house. Mira Jane is my friend, but like Natsu and Gray, we fight a lot. She's also very boyish. When I arrived, we invited the rest of our friends and played till night, but only Sally stayed with us.

After a day or two since my dad came back, I heard the news that someone killed my parents. I cried so hard, and my friends and their parents are doing everything they can to calm me down. Even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. That is, for just a moment.

"Hey, Erza! You don't have to be sad. You still have us.' Natsu said.

" They're her parents, you idiot! You should've known how that feels like when yours abandoned you and left you with a dragon!" Gray retorted.

They both started fighting again, but this time, I'm too sad to separate them. Instead, I went up to my room and stayed there crying. It felt so hard to never be able to see my parents again, and hear their soothing words.

After a while, the door opened and in came Jocelyn. She was always the one who comforted me and stayed by my side at all times, and I loved her deeply.

" You know, they might be dead, but you'll always remember them in your heart." She said, but this time, I don't feel better. Instead, I felt angry.

" I promise that I will bring the person who did this to justice! No one messes with my family and gets away with it!" I said angrily.

A few months later, Natsu , Gray and Mira Jane found out that they're wizards and went to a guild called Fairy Tail. I longed to come with them, but I'm not a wizard. So, since that day, I tried to find the identity of the person who killed my parents and I also trained in martial arts.


	2. Chapter 2

Erza's POV

"Congratulations, Erza Scarlet. You passed the final test in Karate." My teacher said proudly. I am a 10 year old girl now, and I have finally finished my karate lesson. I also found the identity of the man who killed my parents. His name is Ward, he's a wizard with the power of storm. I am ready to go face him alone now, though I know that there's a big chance that I won't succeed.

" Oh come on, Erza! You don't have to do this, you know!" Jocelyn whined. She is worried that I might get hurt, and I am scared too, but what choice do I have?

" Seriously, Jocelyn! You don't have to worry about me! I'll be fine!" I said.

" No you won't. And you know that, but you just don't want to admit it. You know what? I'll come with you. I can't bear the fact that you'll fight with a guy who is really powerful alone." Jocelyn insisted.

I know that nothing I say would change her mind, so I let her come with me. After gathering a lot of supplies for our trip to the Wonder Mountain, which is where Ward is, we started our long journey. We rented a driver to drive us all the way from the city of Magnolia towards the countryside, which took 2 days. We rested for a day and soon started our journey again. This time, we started hiking the mountain.

"Argh! This trip is killing me! Why can't we just go back?" Jocelyn complained. I feel like doing so, but I was too determined to defeat Ward.

"You're allowed to do so alone." I replied sternly. After that, I never heard her complain for the rest of the hike.

After a whole week, we finally arrived! On the top, the air was frighteningly cold. It was already night, and we are really tired. After setting up a tent, we ate some food and went straight to sleep.

I don't know why, but in the middle of the night, I woke up and felt creepy. I turned to wake up Jocelyn, but she wasn't there!

"Jocelyn! Where are you? " I shouted in despair. I searched around the mountain, shouting. Soon I started to hear muffled voices.

'Oh no! Is she in danger? Did Ward kidnap her?' I thought to myself. Ignoring the fear I felt, I started to walk towards the source of the muffled voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Erza's POV

As I got closer, the muffled voice becomes louder, and the sky above looks stormy.

' This must be it.' I thought.

"Well, well, well. It's Erza Scarlet. I've been waiting for you." An evil voice spoke. The voice belonged to Ward.

" I knew I would lure you here by taking your precious friend. " he sneered. He raise his hand and a cage made out of clouds neared us. Inside was my friend!

" Jocelyn!" I shouted, worried.

" I guess I should just kill her now. She's no use to me anymore." He said. He pushed his hands together and said," Ripping souls storm !" Something went towards the cage and I heard a yell and my friend lay on the ground lifeless.

" Jocelyn! No!" I screamed. I ran towards her and shook her to wake her up, but it was no use. New anger started to cover my old one, and soon I was charging towards him in full anger.

" Hahaha! I see. You have not discovered your magic, eh? I guess if I hadn't killed your parents so soon, they might have time to tell you who you really are." He cackled. I stopped fighting. Magic? Can it be?

" I'm a w- wizard?" I stammered.

" Yes. But I won't tell you what it is." He sneered.

I started to try to remember what my dad had said about finding magic. ' You will find it for the first time when you really need it. Just focus your mind, and you will find it.' He had said. I tried to focus on what made me really angry, and soon, I started to change! Suddenly, my clothes changed to a majestic armor with a blue skirt, and I have a sword in my hand. I felt new strength as I realized that I am a wizard! I can requip my armor and weapons any time I want. I started charging towards him with my sword, but he was too skillful. I focused again and my weapon changed into a hammer.

After a few changes, I finally defeated him. I never felt so happy. All my vengeance are showed in the way I defeated him. He didn't die, though. He swore he would come back and disappeared.

I ran towards my lifeless friend. I focused again and this time, my clothes has wings on it. I carried her and flew down. I went into the nearest hospital and give her to the nurses. I called all my friends, and Natsu, Gray and Mira Jane are very proud. Jocelyn did not survive, and we all had a good cry.

" OMG! I can't believe I'm going to Fairy Tail!" I shouted with glee. My wizard friends invited me to join them and as soon as the master named Makarov is told of how I defeated Ward by myself, he told the entire guild that I may be the strongest among them. I felt so proud and I soon realized that Fairy Tail is my true home.


End file.
